warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Lost Clan
] Imagine if there was a second lost clan! Blurb: SpiritClan is known in the forest and moor for being the best at overall climate hunting and fighting. The current leader, Sedgestar, is desperate to prove this, but certain troubling arguements drive the Clan further apart, and Sedgestar and his deputy Sparrowheart,,sooner of later they cannot stay one clan. But the. A strange cat passes through, and tells them about fur clans, each with their own territories, at a lake nearby. Sedgestar sets out to find the strange cats, and somehow, can SpiritClan keep their Clan traditions without becoming rogues? Allegiances SpiritClan Leader: Sedgestar Deputy: Sparrowheart Medicine Cat: Galewing Apprentice: Cottontail Warriors: Yulepelt Firewing Wave whisker Dusk storm Whitecreek Mirror pelt Sunnyfire Pigeonwing Queens: Freeheart ( mother of Yulepelt's kits, Adder kit and Seedkit) Treetail ( expecting Duskstorm's kits) Apprentices: Barkpaw, mentor is Wavewhisker Reedpaw, mentor is Whitecreek The spilt groups of cats: RiverClan Sunnytail Wavewhisker Whitecreek Reedpaw Sedgestar ThuderClan Pigeonwing Yulepelt Freeheart Adder kit Seed kit WindClan Barkpaw Mirror pelt Gale wing Cottontail ShadowClan Treetail Duskstorm Firewing Sparrowheart Chapter 1 - Just Arguing? " mouse-brain!" " fox-heart! " Sedgestar woke to the sound of arguing outside his den. He blinked wearily, then poked his head through the branches that covered the entrance. Two young warriors stood in the clearing, surrounded by other unsure older warriors. Sedgestar stepped out of his den, and jumped on to the Spirit rock, and now could see the deputy, Sparrowheart, pacing restlessly around, obviously annoyed with the current scene. " silence!" He yowled above the noise. The group of cats jumped and all of them stared up at their leader worriedly. " Sunnyfire, pigeon wing" he summoned the two now guilty looking warriors " what is the meaning of this!" He glared round the clan. Sedgestar nodded to Sunnytail to explain. " well," the young Tom mewed " there I was, happily placing my prey the fresh kill pile, when this fox heart comes along and accuses me of bringing back river rogue prey!" He hissed at Pigeonwing. Sedgestar looked blank " what was the prey" he enquired. " a perfectly reasonable fish" Sunnytail replied innocently " like any proper SpiritClan cat would eat food from the river" Pigeonwing mewed scornfully. the two cats growled at each other, and Sedgestar raised his tail for silence. "in my opionion"he mewed " any piece of prey is worth it" he fixed his gaze on Pigeonwing " and that this was a pointless scrabble" he finished. He dismissed the clan and jumped of the rock, in time to hear Pigeonwing mutter to Yulepelt " big deal, everyone knows Sedgestar would rather eat fish more than any mouse" Sedgestar winced at this prospect, for he knew very well he hated the taste of vole. Shaking his head, he padded over to Sparrowheart. " do you see what I'm seeing" he mewed tiredly to the brown Tom, staring round the clearing at the selective groups of cats, as Pigeonwing and Yulepelt padded over to join Freeheart outside the nursery, and Sunnytail, Whitecreek and Wavewhisker come together, as well as others. Sparrowheart stared round at their clan, divided into four. " yes, Sedgestar" he sighed " the Clan is splitting" and as the toms looked round, dismayed at what was left of SpiritClan, StarClan knew something had to be done Chapter 2 - More Clues Sparrow heart padded slowly across the moor, muttering under his breath about the open space. The rest of his patrol followed, including Mirrorpelt, Whitecreek, Duskstorm and the two apprentices. Everyone but Barkpaw and Mirrorpelt had their heads down aganist the wind, ears pinned back. Sparrowheart stopped beside a rock that sheltered them from the strong wind. " do we have to hunt here" Whitecreek yowled above the wind.Sparrowheart gave her a look of regret but mewed relaunctly, " I'm afraid so." As the six cats gathered, Sparrowheart yet again raised his voice " Sedgestar told us all cats must experience hunting and training in all climates, of which we are fortunate enough to have in our territory" he mewed loudly. " We will spilt into two groups, and each of us must hunt down at least two pieces of prey" Sparrowheart stopped speaking to take a breath - he had to yowl so the cats could hear- and continued " Whitecreek, you take Mirrorpelt and Reedpaw" he nodded to the cats, who bounded off in the direction of an old badger set, " Duskstorm, Barkpaw, you'll come with me" he signalled towards a clump of heather nearby with a flick of his tail, " we'll go that way" he mewed, and set off at a brisk pace, the two Tom-cats scrabbling after him. A few tail lengths later, the three cats reached the heather, and almost immediately Barkpaw spotted a small rabbit, quivering in the bushes. He set after it , his long limbs stretching out behind him. Duskstorm and Sparrowheart each followed the fast apprentice, and the rabbit, realising that he had been spotted, bounded out of the heather and down the moor. As he ran, Sparrowheart noticed how Barkpaw really was suited to this kind of prey, as pretty soon he and Duskstorm fell behind, and Barkpaw trotted back to them triumphantly, the rabbit swaying from his mouth. Prey was poor pickings after that, though Duskstorm, just by luck managed to bring down a small thrush. The cats eventually gave up and hurried back to the sheltered rock. Whitecreek and her patrol were all waiting there, each of them a rabbit at their paws. " you did well" Sparrowheart remarked as he and his patrol padded up. " courtesy of Mirrorpelt" Whitecreek replied " she ran like the wind to catch these three!" Sparrowheart glanced at Mirrorpelt with surprise, noticing now how both her and Barkpaw were long limbed and fast cats. Which, in all he realised makes them perfect for hunting moorland prey " Sparrowheart?" He was shaken out of his thoughts by Duskstorm's mew " should we head back now?" The rest of the patrol were staring expectantly at him. Sparrowheart dipped his head and bounded off in the direction of the camp, the patrol streaking out behind him. Chapter 3 - Taking Sides Sedgestar padded out of his den to see Sparrowheart's patrol padding through the gorse bush entrance. Mirrorpelt, Whitecreek and the two apprentices all dropped a rabbit each on the now massive fresh kill pile. Sedgestar saw with relauntance that he would have to go congratulate the four cats, how ever much he would have preferred fish. He padded over to the group. " Uh, great job" Sedgestar mewed, fighting to keep the sarcasm out of his voice " You'd better take a rabbit or two and share it with your clanmates" as the two apprentices bounded away, he could feel Mirrorpelt's eyes boring into his back, and Whitecreek's sympathetic gaze raking his pelt as he padded away. ---- Mirrorpelt glared at her leader as he padded back into his den, closely followed by Sparrowheart. The cheek of that fishface she thought angrily as she snatched back her rabbit from the pile and stormed of to the little cove in which the medicine cats made their den. Mirrorpelt pushed through the ivy covered lichen that covered the doorway and breathed in the fresh, moorlike scent of herbs. " Hey! Mirrorpelt!" Cottontail padded out from one of the small tunnels used for storing herbs. Mirrorpelt padded forward to touch her nose to his ear. The medicine cat apprentice was one of her greatest friends, as well as her brother and littermate. She nudged the rabbit towards him " I thought you might want to share " she purred as the white tom eagerly lay down and took a bite. Mirrorpelt settled down beside him. " it's great " Cottontail mewed between bites " did Sedgestar approve?" he asked, passing his tongue over his lips to catch any remaining rabbit scent that lingered there. Mirrorpelt leant down and took a small bite. At the mention of Sedgestar she hissed with disgust. " that fox hearted fish face! He told me to go share prey with my clan mates and then went back to his den.Why do we have such a fishfur for a leader!?!" she cut off as a gray cat emerged from yet another tunnel. " you'd better not let Sedgestar hear you talking about him like that" the old Tom rasped. " Galewing, she wasn't" Cottontail started, but the old medicine cat held up a paw " no, I know, but Sedgestar tries his hardest" Galewing sighed " but also, however hard he tries to hide it, the whole clan knows he hates to eat anything but fish" the cat sorted herbs as he spoke, pulling the leaves and berries into neat piles. " he hates the moorland, and the forest as well though" Mirrorpelt pointed out, " he only likes the river and swimming, and come to think of it, it's the same with Whitecreek, and Reedpaw, and some others too" " don't we all hate the forest and the pines?" Cottontail pulled a face " expect for, of course, the feather brains Yulepelt and Pigeonwing" he took another bite from the almost finished rabbit, chewing thoughtfully. Mirrorpelt glanced at Galewing Ashe stood up to leave, and was surprised to see hm staring into the distance, as if he had only just realised him. Mirrorpelt dipped her head awkwardly to the tom, and left. Chapter 4 - Wolf's Arrival Galewing drummed his paws on the ground impatiently as he waited for Sparrowheart and Sedgstar to finish sorting patrols, and then he set off in a beeline towards the two cats who were sitting together. " Morning Galwing " Sedgestar greeted him absently mindedly, gazing at the horizon, where you could see the river shimmering in the rising sun. I bet he wishes he's out there now, fishing to his hearts content Galewing thought scornfully, but pushed the thought away. He shook himself and began to speak, in a hushed tone. " I was wondering whether any of you had noticed, well that the clan is becoming, well, you know" Galewing struggled for the right word " separated?" Sedgestar suggested. " yes" Galewing sighed, and Sparrowheart nodded. " there was that prey squabble" he mewed, flicking a striped ear. " and the rabbit incident " Galewing put in. Sedgestar flinched noticeably at this but mewed half heartily : " but, though I hate to say it, I really prefer fish more than any other prey and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but the reedbed and the river" the other cats nodded to this, " I love the moorland more than anything" Galewing admitted " and I like hunting at night in the pines" Sparrowheart confessed. The three cats stared at each other, then round the clearing at the clan. Closest to them, were Mirrorpelt, Cottontail and Barkpaw. All three had long legs and short fur. And all of them are suited to rabbit hunting and moorland Galewing realised. In the other Sid elf the clearing, two more groups of cats were sitting, as far away from each other as they could get. One had Yulepelt and Pigeonwing, who both were showing each other special stalking techniques. Those would be useful in dense forest Galewing observed quietly. The next group were all dark coated, and they stared round the camp warily. '' they look like they live in night'' Galewing noticed, and the last group was fishing by the small stream that ran through the camp. As he put it all together, he realised something horrific. " It's like " he mewed, turning back to the leader and deputy and saw they were thinking the same thing: " one clan has spilt to four!" ---- Sedgestar closed his eyes and let the horrific discovery wave over him. He knew the clan was spiliting, but he had t thought much about it, and now here, clearly marked, was the last straw. The four groups were eyeing each other warily, the darker cats with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, Firewing, Wavewhisker and Reedpaw burst through the entrance. Between Reedpaw and Wavewhisker stood a strange, foreign long haired black cat. His eyes glinted when he saw Sedgestar. " Sedgestar" Wavewhisker gasped, before Sedgstar could begin to speak, " this cat says he wishes to speak to you - about a prophecy, a prophecy from StarClan" Chapter 5 - The Prophecy " A Clan of one must become four, spirits will spread on Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow" the black tom mewed. Sedgestar, Sparrowheart and Galewing were in the leaders den, and the black cat told them about the prophecy. "That's it?" Sparrowheart wondered. The black cat nodded, " the orange cat with green eyes whispered it to me, and then said, Wolf - that's my name by the way, you must take a message to these cats, so I came and found you" he finished, glancing round at the cats, who were all staring at each other. " the clan is splitting " Galewing told Wolf " and into four, too, and those elements describe them! - River,Shadow, Wind and Thunder!" " but what are they? The groups are much to small to become individual Clans!" Sparrowheart pointed out. " excuse me, but have you considered the four clans that live by the lake?" Wolf interrupted gently. The three cats looked at him blankly and Wolf let out an exsperated sigh and mewed " there are four clans that live by a lake nearby, just the same as you, StarClan and warrior code and everything, and their names are ThuunderClan ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan!" It took the four cats a moment to figure it out. " that's the connection " Sedgestar gasped " we have to go there!" Chapter 6 - Protests Galewing shuddered as Sedgestar told the clan the news. He felt Mirrorpelt's fur rise on one side of him, and Cottontail stiffen on the other. "So"Sedgestar concluded, " we are going to go there,starting our journey next sunrise, and spilt as we must, and Wolf will travel with us" he shot a grateful glance at the black tom before turning to his shocked clan. A long silence followed. " Spilt?" Freeheart broke it with a shocked mew. "Into strange clans with cats we've never met?" Firewing questioned. More yowls and mews followed: "What about her kits?" Duskstorm demanded curling his tail around Treetail, who was stock still with fear. " And our territory?" "And the cats living here before us? You can't expect our StarClan to follow us?" " Yes, and what would become of SpiritClan?" Questions and idignant yowls rose up from the crowd of cats. Galewing sighed, we don't have time for this! he thought. Glancing up at Sedgestar, he saw their leader's dismayed face. Sparrowheart leapt up beside Sedgestar and silenced the clan with a yowl: " Your leader has spoken, and you will obey! Unless you want to break the code!" Sparrowheart laid his tail on Sedgestar's shoulders, and led him to his den. Galewing, embarassed, pushed his way through the crowd to join them. He was slow enough to hear Yulepelt's sarcastic meow: " The code's 'll be the only thing left at this rate" Chapter 7 - The begun Journey Sparrowheart watched the clan leave swiftly with a sigh. He felt Sedgestar beside him hang his head. Galewing bounded up beside him. Sparrowheart felt a surge of comfort for his leader, as Sedgestar turned with a defeated aroma around him. Sedgestar may be his leader, but he was also a old friend. Sparrowheart padded up beside him, followed closely by Galewing. Before Sparrowheart could speak, Sedgestar looked at him with a blank stare, looking seasons older: " What am I doing Sparrowheart" he rasped quietly " A leader shouldn't have to live on the support On his deputy and medicine cat" Sedgestar stared at his paws. " I'm not fit to be a leader anymore" " but you are!" Galewing's mew rang out from behind them. The gray cat bounded forward until he was beside Sedgestar. "Who held together SpiritClan during those many winters and storms? Who found the best places to hunt during summer? Who led SpiritClan? You did Sedgestar, you did. Sedgestar looked up, the spark in his eyes once again. "You two are the greatest friends I've ever had " he purred " I'll miss you when we spilt" ---- Meanwhile, in the Warriors Den, Yulepelt held a meeting..... ---- Mirrorpelt sat down with a sigh. The whole clan was gathered around them, excluding Galewing, Sparrowheart and Sedgestar. Cottontail, beside her, whispered " Yulepelt must be a real featherbrain if he thinks he can call a meeting!" Yulepelt clambered onto the prey rock in the centre of the den. He let out a yowl for silence. Quiet entered the den, aside a few mutters of discomfort. " As you know" the brown tom began, tail twitching " we have been told to spilt" A riot of angry yowls and hisses exploded around the den. " That Sedgestar!" " like we'd take advice from that lanky old wolf!" "It's not like we're spilt already!" Sunnytail's mew rang out above the others. The clan took this in slowly, before glancing round at themselves. Nearest to Yulepelt sat the stealthier cats, like Yulepelt himself. Treetail and Duskstorm sat with darker pelted cats, with bright eyes. Mirror pelt herself realised she only sat with shorter haired cats , and that she was, too. Sunnytail was grouped with sleek, long furred cats. Around them, realisation began to unfold as the Clan saw themselves as Wind, River, Thunder and Shadow. " We come to a atreement then" Yulepelt mewed, his voice trembling." We spilt" More soon Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two